


Flor-de-lis

by GHyun



Series: Lírio Azul | Flor-de-lis [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHyun/pseuds/GHyun
Summary: Taeyong nasceu com o dom da vidência e, desde pequeno, vê em seus sonhos um garoto que nunca conheceu. Próximo de seu aniversário de 25 anos, o príncipe sonha com o garoto atirando uma flecha em sua direção e não compreende o que aquilo poderia significar. Como uma forma de educar o filho, Yifan manda que Taeyong vá para a floresta e que apenas volte depois de dias. Durante esse período, ele deve aprender a sobreviver sozinho e a ter concentração, pois isso poderá salvar sua vida algum dia. Na floresta, Taeyong encontra o garoto desconhecido que vê em seus sonhos.Paralelo a isso, os amigos e os primos de Taeyong lutam suas próprias batalhas. Aos poucos, suas histórias se interligam de modo que devem abandonar seus orgulhos e trabalharem juntos para vencerem um grupo de caçadores e seus próprios conflitos.[ 2ª TEMPORADA DE LÍRIO AZUL ]
Relationships: Taeten, hensung, jaexiao, luyoung
Series: Lírio Azul | Flor-de-lis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Sonhos

Taeyong se remexia na cama, perturbado pelo pesadelo que estava tendo. Quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta, acordou agitado, sentou-se e olhou em volta enquanto respirava descompassado. Viu seu pai aproximar-se calmamente da cama e sentar-se ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque carinhoso no rosto.

— Outro pesadelo, meu anjo?

— Sim.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não sei como o Lu Han aguentava essas visões. Eu não suporto mais.

Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso desanimado.

— Com o que você sonhou?

— Com um conde... Jongin, eu acho. — percebeu o olhar surpreso do pai. — Significa algo para você? Quem é ele?

Baekhyun respirou fundo e levantou-se para fechar a porta, e retornou para o lado do filho.

— Essa é uma história que você e o Jaehyun não sabem e, por favor, não mencione esse nome ao seu pai, está bem? — ao ver o filho concordar, continuou: — Jongin era filho do conde do reino Byun e amigo íntimo da minha família, e meu... por muito tempo ele foi o único amigo que tive e eu confiava minha vida a ele. Resumidamente, Jongin traiu a minha família em busca de poder e tomou o reino Byun para ele. Minha família somente conseguiu retomar o reino graças à ajuda do seu pai e do rei Kim.

— Junmyeon?

— Sim. — deu um sorriso triste e nostálgico. — Você e o Jaehyun iam adorar ele.

— Se o Doyoung for que nem ele...

— Não, não. — Baekhyun riu. — Doyoung não se parece nada com ele... talvez um pouquinho, bem pouquinho.

Taeyong deu um riso nasalado e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

— Queria saber o motivo de eu ter esse pesadelo.

Baekhyun deu um sorriso triste e acariciou o rosto do filho.

— Sinto muito, meu anjo. Se eu pudesse, te protegeria dessas visões.

Taeyong se moveu na cama e abraçou o corpo do pai, logo sentindo uma mão acariciando sua cabeça.

A porta do quarto foi aberta sem qualquer aviso e, ao ver que o irmão tinha toda a atenção do pai, Jaehyun aproximou-se e sentou-se do outro lado, reclamando que também queria atenção. Taeyong mostrou a língua para o irmão que agora também recebia os carinhos do pai, o que fez Baekhyun rir e dizer que conseguia dar atenção para todos.

A caçula da família aproveitou a porta aberta e entrou correndo no quarto. Taeyong e Jaehyun a chamaram para o colo e a garotinha parou perto da cama, olhando de um irmão para o outro, decidindo com quem iria. Quando Huan Ji escolheu o colo de Jaehyun, este provocou o irmão mais velho, que resmungou.

— Ah! Estão todos aqui. — Yifan disse ao parar na porta do quarto. — O que estão fazendo?

— Disputando a minha atenção. — Baekhyun disse divertido.

— Hum. Nesse caso, — Yifan aproximou-se da cama e apoiou as mãos dos dois lados do marido. — também posso disputar?

Yifan empurrou Baekhyun para trás, fazendo-o deitar na cama, e o beijou.

— Na minha cama, não! Que nojo! — Taeyong reclamou.

— Tem uma criança aqui! — Jaehyun alertou, tampando os olhos da irmã. — Vão fazer isso em outro lugar!

Os irmãos saíram reclamando do quarto e Taeyong gritou que iria queimar a cama. Baekhyun passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Yifan e ambos começaram a rir.

— Sempre funciona. — Yifan comentou.

— Bom dia, meu amor. — Baekhyun desejou e o deu um selinho.

No final da tarde, a caravana da família Byun chegou ao reino Wu para o aniversário do primogênito. Jaehyun e Huan Ji correram para receberem os familiares, fazendo os pais se divertirem com a alegria em que recebiam os primos.

— Lembra que você se escondia atrás do Sehun quando a minha família ia ao seu reino? — Yifan perguntou baixinho para Baekhyun. — Huan Ji é parecida com você em muitas coisas, mas não tem a sua timidez.

— Você irá lembrar isso toda vez que o Sehun e o Jongdae nos visitarem?

— Com certeza.

— Sabe qual é a diferença dessa situação para a nossa?

— Hum? Não.

— Eles são primos da Huan Ji e nenhum deles tem a cara enfezada igual ao que você tinha. — Baekhyun mostrou a língua para o marido ao terminar de dizer, o que resultou em Yifan fazendo uma falsa cara de choque, e caminhou em direção da caravana. — Bem-vindos! Como foi a viagem?

Jongdae espreguiçou-se e abraçou os ombros do irmão.

— Que saudades! A viagem foi tranquila.

Jihye aproximou-se acompanhada do filho e fez reverência aos monarcas.

— Majestades.

— Não precisa ser formal, Jihye! — Baekhyun repreendeu. — Como você está? Está com fome?

— Por que você não se preocupa assim comigo? Sou seu irmão! — Jongdae reclamou.

Jihye riu e aproximou-se mais de Baekhyun.

— Estou bem, obrigada.

Vendo que Jaehyun estava conversando animado com os primos e um rapaz desconhecido e que Huan Ji estava sendo paparicada por Irene, Baekhyun estranhou a ausência de Sehun.

— Sehun não veio?

— Veio. — Jongdae respondeu e aproximou-se da carruagem do monarca Byun. Ao abrir a porta, Sehun quase caiu por estar dormindo encostado nela, fazendo todos que viram a cena rirem. — Por que não estou surpreso?

Sehun respirou fundo para se acalmar do susto e olhou em volta para se situar de onde estava.

— Já chegamos? — ao localizar Baekhyun, seu rosto se iluminou de felicidades e saiu rapidamente da carruagem para abraçar o irmão. — A cada ano que passa, você fica cada vez mais bonito.

— Obrigado por me chamar de velho.

Sehun riu baixinho e apertou o abraçado antes de soltá-lo.

— Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês. Como as crianças estão?

Baekhyun riu. Seus filhos poderiam ter a idade que fosse, Sehun sempre os chamaria de crianças.

— Estão ótimos. Jaehyun está ali com os rapazes e... — Irene aproximou-se com Huan Ji e a criança foi para o colo de Sehun. — Huan Ji está aqui. Meu anjo, lembra do tio Sehun?

Huan Ji encarou Sehun e negou com a cabeça antes de abraçar seu pescoço, fazendo os mais velhos rirem.

Fazia cinco anos que Baekhyun não via seus sobrinhos do lado de sua família por causa da distância dos reinos e não foi nenhuma surpresa ao encontrá-los tão crescidos. Ficou encantado com a beleza dos três alfas e orgulhoso da educação que tinham. Kun, filho único de Jongdae e Jihye, mostrou-se mais reservado do que os primos gêmeos Hendery e Jaemin.

— Tio, quero apresentar alguém para você. — Hendery, primogênito e herdeiro direto de Sehun, disse ao se aproximar de Baekhyun acompanhado de um rapaz alfa. — Este é Yukhei, filho do Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ficou surpreso e feliz por conhecer o segundo filho de Chanyeol.

— Olá! Bem-vindo. Como está o seu pai?

— Obrigado, majestade. — Yukhei o reverenciou. — Meu pai está bem.

— Faz uns dois anos que conheço o Lucas — Hendery começou a contar e não percebeu a cara confusa que Baekhyun fez — e, quando soube que o senhor conhecia o pai dele e que viríamos para o aniversário do Taeyong, enchi a cabeça do meu pai para deixar o Lucas vir, mas quem deixou mesmo foi o tio Jongdae.

No final da narração, Baekhyun entendeu que "Lucas" era o apelido de Yukhei e riu da careta que Sehun fazia imitando o filho.

— Obrigado, Hendery. — atrapalhou os cabelos do sobrinho. — E o Ji... Jis...

— Jisung. — Yukhei completou. — Ele não pôde vir.

Baekhyun percebeu o olhar que Yukhei lançou para Hendery e imaginou que o motivo teria a ver com seu sobrinho.

— Que pena que ele não pôde vir. Eu conheci o Jisung quando bebê. Era tão bonitinho! Vocês ainda eram crianças na última vez que os vi. Sua mãe está bem?

— Infelizmente, minha mãe não está mais entre nós.

— Oh! Perdoe-me! Eu não sabia!

— Tudo bem. — Yukhei deu um sorriso gentil. — Ah! Meu pai mandou um presente para você, majestade.

Baekhyun observou o garoto ir até a carruagem e olhou para Yifan ao seu lado, que o olhou de volta e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Me sinto invisível quando as nossas famílias vêm nos visitar.

— Eu sou o tio legal. — Baekhyun vangloriou-se e viu o marido o imitar com uma careta. — Já que eles vão dar atenção para você.

— Cadê o Yixing que não chega? Ele me dá atenção.

— Yixing deve chegar amanhã. — Sehun respondeu. — Quando passamos lá para descansar, ele pediu para avisar que atrasaria.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bem... Não sei. No dia que passamos lá, o clima não estava nada bom entre o Yixing e o Doyoung.

Yifan respirou fundo.

— E pensar que aquele garoto era tão bonitinho e comportado quando pequeno.

Baekhyun deu uma cotovelada em Yifan por dizer aquilo e voltou sua atenção para Yukhei que se aproximava com uma caixa de madeira.

— Atrapalhei alguma coisa? — o garoto perguntou confuso ao amigo. Ao ver Hendery negar com a cabeça, focou-se em Baekhyun. — Meu pai mandou esse presente.

Ao ver o garoto abaixar a caixa para que pudesse ver o conteúdo, Baekhyun aproximou-se e ficou extremamente feliz ao ver as garrafas de sua bebida favorita do bar de Chanyeol.

— Vejo que seu pai ainda tem o bar.

— Agora é uma taberna. — Yukhei corrigiu educadamente. — Jisung cuida da cozinha e eu ajudo meu pai no atendimento.

— Agradeça ao seu pai pelo presente e diga que eu amei!

Yukhei sorriu gentilmente e o reverenciou. Um empregado aproximou-se dele e pegou a caixa para guardar.

— Tios, onde está o Taeyong? — Hendery questionou.

— Ele ainda está treinando? — Baekhyun perguntou para Yifan.

— Creio que sim. Ele pediu para avisá-lo quando seus irmãos chegassem.

— E você o avisou?

— Não. — Yifan murmurou e pigarreou ao ver o olhar incrédulo do marido.

Baekhyun suspirou e virou-se para Jaehyun.

— Vá chamar o seu irmão.

Taeyong desviou a atenção por um segundo para ver quem estava se aproximando e foi jogado ao chão por sua parceira de treino. Ao atingir o solo, ouviu um assovio acompanhado de reações de dor e, ainda estirado, olhou para o pequeno grupo que se aproximava, identificando as pessoas. Olhou para Hui Ying ao sentir um chute na perna e a viu oferecer a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

— Papai já disse para você não desviar a atenção quando está em uma luta, mesmo que seja um treino.

— Não conte para ele o que houve, senão terei que treinar até de madrugada.

Jaehyun suspirou e fez sinal de que seria seu cúmplice.

— Vim avisar que os tios chegaram e trouxe o bando junto.

Taeyong entregou a espada para Hui Ying e bateu as mãos na roupa de treino para limpá-lo antes de cumprimentar os primos e ser apresentado a Yukhei.

— Foi uma queda feia. Você está bem? — Kun perguntou.

— Já estou acostumado.

— Perder para uma garota. Que... — Jaemin começou a dizer, mas parou ao ver os olhares voltados para si, principalmente de Hui Ying que se aproximou de forma ameaçadora. — O que ela quer? — questionou assustado enquanto recuava na medida em que a garota se aproximava.

Taeyong não precisou observar muito para entender que sua parceira queria saber o que o rapaz queria dizer.

— Ela quer saber o que você acha.

— Eu... Eu... — Jaemin não conseguia falar com a garota o olhando de forma tão perigosa.

Hui Ying o olhou da cabeça aos pés e fez uma cara de desprezo antes de derrubá-lo ao chão com facilidade. Jaemin resmungou de dor e olhou irritado para ela.

— Está maluca? Tem noção de quem...

— Jaemin! — Kun chamou a atenção.

Jaemin olhou para o primo e, ao vê-lo bravo, calou-se.

Hui Ying bateu um pé no chão e as mãos no traje de treino sem desviar o olhar do garoto caído, que julgou irritante, antes de sair de perto.

Preocupado com que sua parceira pudesse ter ficado magoada, Taeyong a seguiu e a alcançou quando parou para guardar as espadas. Conversou com ela por um breve momento e voltou para o grupo.

— Ela está bem? — Jaehyun perguntou.

— Vai ficar. Jaemin, você foi mexer justo com a pior pessoa.

— Quem é ela?

— Só a melhor aprendiz.

Jaemin fez cara de desânimo.

— Nosso pai faz o Tae treinar com a Hui Ying porque sabe que ela é dedicada e sempre o vence.

— Se ela continuar tão habilidosa, quero que seja minha comandante quando eu herdar o trono.

Yukhei resmungou e aproximou-se do ouvido de Hendery.

— Essa coisa de reinado parece complicado.

Hendery riu divertido.

— Você se acostuma.

— Pode ficar ciente de que a sua mãe vai ficar sabendo do seu comportamento, Jaemin. — Kun alertou.

— O quê? Por favor, não conte para ela! Minha mãe vai me matar!

Kun saiu do grupo para ir contar à tia sobre o comportamento do primo e este o seguiu choramingando e implorando para que não contasse.

Hendery apenas não pegava no pé do irmão porque não gostava de ficar com a amizade abalada com ele e, como não pensava que aquela seria uma situação extrema em que deveria contar para seus pais, já que Jaemin havia aprendido a lição pelo seu próprio alvo, preferiu não interferir. Diferente dele, Kun não se importava de dar broncas no primo e, muitas vezes, ele era o responsável por contar as atitudes ruins de Jaemin aos tios.

— Está ansioso para amanhã? — Hendery perguntou a Taeyong.

Taeyong suspirou e andou até o balde de água para limpar o suor.

— Não muito.

— Como não? É seu aniversário e irá noivar!

— Por isso mesmo que não estou ansioso. Só aceitei para... — fez uma pausa na fala para pensar e aproveitou para tirar o traje, ficando apenas com a primeira camada de roupa. — não sei. É o meu dever.

— Você é louco de aceitar casar com o Doyoung.

— Eu lido bem com ele. — jogou o balde de água na cabeça para refrescar. — E foi ele quem aceitou primeiro.

— Claro que ele aceitaria. — disse em tom sarcástico.

Taeyong banhou-se e vestiu-se adequadamente antes de ir receber os familiares. Ao entrar no salão de chá onde estavam reunidos, reverenciou a todos e pediu sinceras desculpas por não ter comparecido mais cedo. Assim que os cumprimentou, sentou-se para comer.

— Yifan, Baek. — Sehun chamou. — Jaemin gostaria de pedir desculpas à companheira de treino do Taeyong.

Vendo que o sobrinho abaixou a cabeça quando o pai falou, Baekhyun adiantou-se:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ele demonstrou um comportamento que não aprovamos. — Irene explicou.

Yifan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e mandou que Taeyong chamasse sua companheira de treino.

Taeyong o obedeceu e demorou alguns minutos para retornar. Durante o trajeto de volta, explicou o que estava acontecendo para Hui Ying. Jaemin levantou-se ao ver a garota entrar no salão e aproximou-se dela, reverenciou-a e pediu desculpas por seu comportamento infantil de mais cedo. Taeyong observou os movimentos corporais de sua parceira e, ao vê-la relaxar e assentir, disse ao primo que estava tudo bem e que gostaria que aquilo não se repetisse. Em seguida, agradeceu Hui Ying pela atenção e a dispensou.

— Eu entendi direito? — Yifan questionou olhando para o primogênito que voltava para seu lugar. — Você foi derrubado?

— Sim. — Taeyong respondeu baixo, ciente que ficaria encrencado.

— E foi derrubado porque...

— Desviei a atenção. — murmurou enquanto se encolhia na cadeira.

Yifan suspirou.

— Quantas vezes preciso dizer para não tirar sua atenção do inimigo? Em uma disputa real, você estaria morto, Taeyong! A sua vida e a vida de quem você está protegendo dependem disso!

— Desculpe.

— Desculpas não resolvem nada. Depois do jantar, você irá estudar comigo. — viu o filho fazer uma careta de desgosto. — E não faça essa cara! Ainda pensarei em algo para corrigir essa sua falha.

Baekhyun queria defender o filho, mas sabia que Yifan estava certo. Se Taeyong quisesse ser rei, não podia cometer um erro que poderia custar sua vida.

Após o jantar, Yifan fez com que Taeyong lesse pergaminhos sobre habilidades básicas que o garoto conhecia desde pequeno e dominava. Sua intenção era de fazer o filho reabsorver a sabedoria de seus antepassados e o que pudesse ter esquecido durante os anos de treinamento. Ademais, queria que ele percebesse que, além da disciplina, a atenção, a concentração e o foco eram as habilidades primordiais de um guerreiro.

Quando Jaehyun e os primos passaram conversando e rindo em frente do salão de leitura, Yifan percebeu que Taeyong começou a respirar ansioso e se mexeu incomodado com o barulho, tentando manter o foco na leitura. Yifan suspirou e saiu da posição ereta em que se manteve durante todo o tempo de estudo do filho.

— Pode ir. — viu o filho o olhar. — Acho que já entendeu a lição.

Taeyong abaixou a cabeça em sinal positivo e levantou-se. Antes de sair, reverenciou ao pai. Aproximou-se correndo do grupo barulhento e deu um tapa na cabeça de cada um enquanto reclamava que eles haviam o desconcentrado. Alterados pelo álcool que bebiam, todos riram do castigo de Taeyong e o acolheram no grupo.

Na manhã seguinte, os empregados arrumavam os últimos detalhes para a festa de aniversário de Taeyong no salão dourado. Percebendo que apenas o aniversariante não havia acordado, Baekhyun foi ao quarto do filho e o encontrou agitado na cama, perturbado pelo sonho. Aproximou-se da cama, sentou-se e segurou uma mão do filho, vendo-o acordar assustado. Enquanto esperava que ele se acalmasse, secou o suor de seu rosto e pescoço, e o deu um beijo na testa.

— Outra visão? — perguntou calmo.

— Estão acontecendo com mais frequência nos últimos dias.

— Com o que estava sonhando?

Taeyong respirou fundo e virou-se de bruços.

— Com aquele garoto que eu vejo desde pequeno. Dessa vez, vi o rosto dele.

— Nas outras visões que você teve com ele, não ficou tão agitado. O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Taeyong ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando lembrar-se do sonho.

— Eu estava na floresta e ele atirou uma flecha na minha direção.

— A flecha te acertou?

— Eu acordei na hora, então não sei.

Quando a caravana do reino Kim parou ao chegar ao portão do palácio Wu, Jaehyun, acompanhado dos primos e Yukhei, correram para receberem os convidados. Yukhei ficou um pouco afastado, pois não fazia parte daquela família, e observou os membros da realeza Kim descerem das carruagens. Sua atenção foi capturada pelo rapaz sério que passou direto sem cumprimentar os primos. Inconscientemente, farejou o ar para tentar identificar o cheiro do rapaz, mas, como não sentiu cheiro, entendeu que era um beta.

— Ele é lindo. — Yukhei sussurrou para si mesmo.

— Quem? — Hendery questionou curioso, pois havia o escutado ao se aproximar. Ao seguir o olhar do amigo, viu o herdeiro do reino Kim e fez uma careta. — Ah. — respirou fundo para segurar uma reação de desgosto. — É o Doyoung. É ele quem será o noivo do Taeyong.

Yukhei olhou surpreso para o amigo e voltou a prestar atenção no rapaz que, naquele momento, reverenciava aos monarcas e Taeyong. Ao ver o sorriso de Doyoung para Taeyong, sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Doyoung era lindo.


	2. Aniversário

Yukhei saiu do transe ao perceber que estava olhando para Doyoung por muito tempo e, se caso alguém tivesse percebido, isso poderia lhe causar problemas. Por outro lado, toda a atenção de Doyoung ia para os monarcas e Taeyong. A conversa era simples e com as mesmas perguntas de sempre. "Como está? Tiveram uma boa viagem?" de Taeyong, "Olhe como você está lindo!" de Baekhyun e um "Obrigado!" orgulhoso do garoto que segurava a vontade de rir da revirada de olho que Yifan havia feito por causa da fala do marido.

— Obrigado por me convidarem para a festa de aniversário.

— Nunca deixaríamos de convidá-los. — Baekhyun garantiu. — Você e o Taeyong terão muito que conversar.

Doyoung sorriu sem jeito e olhou para seu pretendente, que sorria minimamente. Ele gostava de Taeyong, mas, mesmo sabendo que não tinha seus sentimentos correspondidos, não se deixaria abalar, nem demonstraria seus sentimentos de desapontamento. A atenção do príncipe Kim foi atraída para as risadas escandalosas de Renjun e Jaehyun. O seu olhar de desprezo para o meio-irmão fez o jovem calar-se e abaixar a cabeça.

— Tios. — Renjun disse baixinho enquanto se curvava. — Primo.

Yixing aproximou-se em seguida e olhou sério para Doyoung, que se posicionou inabalado ao lado de Taeyong. Renjun imediatamente foi para o lado do pai e manteve-se calado e cabisbaixo mesmo com Jaehyun lhe questionando o porquê de estar daquele jeito. Minseok aproximou-se com Jungwoo e Chun-ja.

Os cumprimentos entre as famílias foram breves e os monarcas se retiraram para conversarem em local mais reservado. Assim que os mais velhos saíram, Hendery aproximou-se, seguido por Yukhei.

— Educação passou longe. Você não é o único príncipe aqui, Doyoung.

Doyoung encarou o Byun com uma cara de tédio.

— Oi, Hendery. — antes que Hendery pudesse falar algo, virou-se para Taeyong. — Irá treinar?

— Um pouco. A festa será mais tarde.

— Posso te acompanhar?

Taeyong ponderou e concordou com a cabeça. Ambos foram para a arena de treino conversando sobre as novas técnicas de luta aprendidas.

Yukhei observou os rapazes se dispersarem, ficando sozinho com Hendery e Jungwoo. Renjun e Jaehyun foram colocar a conversa em dia no deque do lago. Jaemin foi tentar caçar uma ave que pescava o almoço. E Kun e Chun-ja foram para a biblioteca do palácio.

— É. É bom ver a família reunida de novo. — Hendery comentou sarcástico ao ver o amigo e Jungwoo olhando para si.

Jungwoo deu um risinho divertido.

— Na festa você será o primeiro a reclamar.

— Claro. É muito chato ficar sentado durante horas ouvindo conversas.

— Tem certeza de que você será o herdeiro do tio Sehun?

— Tio? — Yukhei questionou confuso. — Achei que os Kim não tivessem ligação direta com os Byun.

— E não temos. — Hendery respondeu. — Mas como somos uma grande família, de vez em quando escapa um "tio" ou "tia", um "primo" ou "prima" até para quem não é. Não acha que seria estranho o Tae ficar noivo de um primo? Tudo bem que a escolha não coopera muito, mas argh!

Jungwoo riu e cutucou a costela de Hendery.

— Não fale assim do Do.

— Você sabe o que eu penso do seu irmão, Jung. Aquela peste é insuportável.

— Eu sei que o Do anda insuportável, mas ele não é mau.

— Fale isso para o Renjun.

Jungwoo suspirou, não poderia negar.

Hui Ying aproximou-se do trio e os cumprimentou antes de perguntar a localização de Taeyong. Quando a garota começou a se retirar, ouviram um grito vindo do lago e o grupo correu para verificar o que havia acontecido. Quando chegaram, Jaehyun e Renjun ajudavam Jaemin a sair da água. No céu, o pássaro que o garoto tentava caçar voava com um grande peixe nas garras para comer em algum lugar mais calmo. Hui Ying balançou a cabeça, descrente, e retirou-se.

— Eu ainda irei pegar aquele pássaro! — Jaemin bravejou enquanto tremia de frio.

— Você vai é pegar um resfriado. — Jaehyun comentou.

Vendo que o irmão estava bem, Hendery chamou Yukhei e Jungwoo para assistirem ao treino na arena e o trio caminhou para lá. Ao chegarem, sentaram-se nos bancos e logo a atenção de Yukhei foi capturada pela presença de Doyoung enfrentando o alfa.

— O príncipe Kim sabe lutar?

— Todos sabemos. — Jungwoo respondeu. — Os soldados que lutaram com o meu pai, o rei Junmyeon, dizem que o Do é habilidoso que nem ele.

— Vocês não conheceram o rei Junmyeon, não é?

— Ele morreu quando éramos bebês.

— Você não sente que queria conhecê-lo?

— Claro. Mas eu não sinto tanto quanto o meu irmão. Meu pai Minseok sempre diz que o Doyoung era o mais apegado ao papai. Talvez possa ser por isso que o Do sinta falta dele, mesmo que não tenhamos memórias daquela época. Já o Yixing diz que o Do puxou para o papai, principalmente por ser cabeça-dura.

Hendery riu mais alto do que deveria e ouviu a ordem para ficar quieto para não atrapalhar a concentração dos soldados que treinavam.

— E você luta bem? — Yukhei questionou após a ordem de silêncio.

— Quer me testar?

Hendery, sentado entre eles, segurou a vontade de rir e olhou de um para o outro, ansioso para saber como seria o desfecho daquele enfrentamento. Ao ver o amigo olhar para si em busca de ajuda, levantou as mãos, indicando que não iria se intrometer.

— Bem, eu... Eu nunca lutaria contra um ômega.

Hendery respirou fundo, levou uma mão até a testa e pensou na sorte que Yukhei tinha por ter falado aquilo para Jungwoo e não para outra pessoa.

— Então, você acha que um ômega é incapaz de lutar? — Jungwoo questionou, provocando o alfa.

— Não, não é isso. — Yukhei respondeu embaraçado. — Eu só nunca iria machucar...

— Acho melhor você ficar quieto. — Hendery alertou ao amigo e virou-se para o Kim. — Não entenda mal, Jung. Yukhei não sabe lutar, o máximo que já fez foi manusear facas na taberna da família.

Jungwoo estava achando graça da confusão do alfa, mas ficou confuso com o que Hendery havia dito.

— Ele não é seu soldado?

— Soldado? — Hendery gargalhou. Um segundo depois, viram Taeyong sendo jogado no chão por ter se distraído com a risada. Com uma careta de quem sabia que estava encrencado, Hendery olhou para o mestre do primo e o viu olhando bravo para si. Sussurrou um "desculpe" ao homem e voltou a falar: — Yukhei é meu melhor amigo. Ele é do nosso reino. O pai dele é amigo do tio Baekhyun e dono de uma taberna muito boa do reino. O tio Baekhyun ganhou uma caixa com bebidas que o pai dele produz, pede um pouco para o tio. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar.

— Irei pedir.

Minutos mais tarde, quando o treino acabou, o trio aproximou-se de Taeyong e Doyoung que guardavam as espadas de madeira. Yukhei não pôde deixar de reparar e admirar o sorriso que o Kim dava ao responder alguma coisa que o Wu havia dito. Assim que o trio chegou, Doyoung pediu licença para Taeyong e retirou-se para ir se banhar e descansar para a festa.

— Se você não tivesse problema de concentração, Doyoung não teria chances contra você. — Hendery comentou.

Taeyong revirou os olhos enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça em negação, conhecia muito bem a birra que o primo tinha com o Kim.

— Doyoung é habilidoso e sabe a hora certa de atacar. — Taeyong disse. — Ele e a espada se tornam um quando estão lutando. Eu ainda tenho muito o que melhorar para ter a mesma habilidade que ele.

— Vocês dois usam técnicas diferentes, apesar de parecidas. — Jungwoo comentou. — Meu irmão utiliza uma técnica que o nosso pai deixou registrado para nós.

— Você não usa? — Taeyong questionou.

— Não. Sei apenas a teoria. Doyoung aprendeu a lutar para governar, eu aprendi para me defender e não vi necessidade de aprender a técnica.

O trio virou-se para a entrada da arena ao sentir o cheiro de lírio e curvaram-se enquanto Baekhyun se aproximava acompanhado de Huan Ji. Baekhyun sorriu quando os garotos se levantaram.

— Tae, eu sei que você gosta de treinar, mas não acha melhor ir descansar e se preparar para a festa?

— Eu já estava indo, papai. Obrigado por vir me avisar.

Baekhyun sorriu em resposta e observou o filho se distanciar, acompanhado dos amigos.

— Yukhei, espere um momento.

O garoto olhou para os amigos, como se dissesse que depois os encontraria, e voltou para onde o monarca estava. Quando se aproximou, ouviu Baekhyun mandar que a filha fosse com o irmão e o viu olhar para si.

— Majestade. — disse para demonstrar que estava atento ao que ele queria conversar.

Percebendo que não seria adequado abordar o assunto naquele local, Baekhyun pediu que Yukhei o seguisse e o guiou até o deque do lago. Ao sentarem-se, o monarca respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que o garoto estava nervoso.

— Acalme-se. Não irei mordê-lo.

— Desculpe. É que não acho que seja adequado um plebeu ficar sozinho na presença de um rei...

Baekhyun percebeu que a frase não era para terminar ali e o olhou de canto de olho.

— Na presença de um rei ômega? — deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o garoto ficar embaraçado. — Não se preocupe. Os anos me ensinaram a me defender. — mostrou as mangas de seu traje para o garoto que ficou confuso até perceber que havia algo pequeno e fino dentro da costura. — Pequenas lâminas afiadas e envenenadas.

Yukhei arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Você já sofreu ataques?

— Que rei nunca sofreu? — viu o garoto pensar naquilo e virou-se para observar a paisagem. — A taberna da sua família está indo bem?

— Ah. Sim. As bebidas que o papai faz vendem bem e as pessoas gostam bastante da comida do meu irmão.

— Você e seu irmão já têm pretendentes?

Yukhei arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas coraram.

— Não. Algumas pessoas já tentaram conquistar o meu irmão, mas ele recusou todos.

— E você?

— Já tive alguns relacionamentos, mas não deram certo.

— Tenho certeza que um rapaz bonito como você recebe vários pedidos de namoro. — Baekhyun o viu dar um risinho envergonhado. Respirou fundo e voltou a observar a paisagem. — Eu vi você olhando para o Doyoung.

Yukhei parou de rir e ficou gelado de medo. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida e sua mente fervilhou. E se Baekhyun estivesse ali para castigá-lo por ter olhado para o pretendente de seu primogênito? Ele havia mostrado o segredo na costura do traje, e se fosse um sinal de qual seria seu fim? Ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, deu um pulo e jogou-se no chão em reverência.

— Me perdoe! Eu não pretendia ferir nenhuma regra, nem causar problemas!

Baekhyun o olhou em um misto de surpresa e confusão.

— Yukhei, acalme-se! O que está achando que irei fazer?

O garoto ajoelhou-se e olhou para o monarca.

— Não irá me castigar?

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Eu... Eu olhei para o noivo do herdeiro do trono.

Baekhyun tampou a boca com o traje ao rir.

— E qual é o problema nisso? Doyoung é muito bonito. Se eu tivesse a idade de vocês, até eu olharia para ele assim. — percebendo a confusão do garoto, mandou que se sentasse e se acalmasse. — Yukhei, eu percebi que seu olhar para o Doyoung foi diferente. Calma, garoto! Não precisa ficar preocupado! Você não será castigado!

— Então... por que...

— Você gostou do Doyoung?

— Majestade, não seria adequado eu gostar de alguém da realeza.

— Como é? Por quê?

— Eu sou apenas um plebeu. Ele é o herdeiro do reino Kim.

— Jihye era uma ladra, casou-se com o Jongdae e tornou-se uma condessa. Irene era uma oficial, casou-se com o Sehun e tornou-se rainha. Minseok era um curandeiro, casou-se com o Junmyeon e gerou os herdeiros do reino Kim. Ainda tem certeza do que disse?

— Majestade, não entendo. Por que está falando isso? Doyoung é o noivo do seu filho.

Baekhyun soltou um "nah!" que assustou Yukhei com a informalidade.

— Eles ainda não são noivos. Ainda tem tempo de reverter a decisão deles e eu posso cancelar o acordo. Apenas basta me dizer se você interessou-se pelo Doyoung e se pretende conquistá-lo.

— Majestade, por quê?

Baekhyun suspirou e olhou em volta para conferir se havia alguém por perto. Ao ver que o marido se aproximava, virou-se para Yukhei.

— Eu conheço o olhar de um alfa apaixonado e eu sei que o meu filho não olha para o Doyoung do mesmo jeito que você olhou. Você é de uma boa família, Yukhei, e se você quiser, eu posso ajudá-lo com o Doyoung. — ao ouvir os passos de Yifan, Baekhyun tratou de encerrar o assunto. — Pense no que falei e deixe-me saber a sua decisão até a hora da festa. Basta apenas concordar com a cabeça e eu saberei a sua resposta. Pode ir.

Yukhei levantou-se e reverenciou os monarcas antes de se distanciar. Distante, olhou para trás e viu o casal sentado um de frente para o outro, com as testas juntas. Yukhei coçou a nuca e voltou a caminhar para o seu destino, confuso. Seu pai já havia lhe dito que Baekhyun era uma caixa de surpresas, mas não esperava ser alvo de uma delas.

Enquanto caminhava para o quarto que dividia com Hendery, Yukhei parou em frente da porta aberta do quarto de Doyoung. O herdeiro Kim ensinava passos de dança para a pequena Wu e mostrava o sorriso que tanto havia chamado a atenção de Yukhei. Ficou assistindo-os até perceber o erro que estava cometendo e, antes que fosse visto por eles ou outra pessoa, apressou-se para seu quarto.

Após banhar-se, aproveitou para cochilar antes da festa. Enquanto vestia o traje que Hendery havia lhe emprestado, contou ao amigo sobre a conversa que tivera com Baekhyun. Ou melhor, foi obrigado a contar. Hendery escutou a narração com extrema curiosidade e gargalhou ao ouvi-lo contar que havia se desesperado achando que Baekhyun iria castigá-lo. Por fim, o herdeiro Byun ficou descrente com o amigo.

— De todas as pessoas, você foi ficar atraído logo pelo Doyoung. Se você tivesse ficado atraído pelo, sei lá, meu irmão, por mim ou pelo Taeyong, seria menos pior. — ao ver a careta de desgosto do amigo, apoiou as mãos na cintura. — E não faça essa cara! Um monte de gente me deseja!

— As pessoas são interesseiras. — mostrou um dedo como se estivesse contando e adicionou o segundo dedo ao continuar: — E o meu irmão não te deseja.

Hendery apontou bravo para ele e bufou ao desistir de xingá-lo por lembrar daquela decepção em sua vida.

— E qual vai ser a sua resposta para o meu tio? Vai tentar conquistar aquela criatura?

— Eu sou realista, Hendery. Sei qual é o meu lugar.

Na festa, Yukhei queria acreditar em suas próprias palavras, mas estava sendo difícil. Doyoung estava simplesmente perfeito no traje verde de festa de seu reino e, por um momento, pegou-se idealizando uma vida com aquele rapaz. Acordou para a realidade quando Hendery entregou-o um paninho e disse para enxugar a baba. Olhou irritado para o amigo e tratou de mudar o foco de sua atenção. Para sua sorte, a pequena Wu o chamou para brincar e isso ajudou a esquecer Doyoung por alguns minutos.

Taeyong andava de um lado ao outro conversando com os convidados e demonstrava uma calma que apenas ele sabia que não era real. No fundo, apenas queria que aquele dia acabasse porque não aguentava mais ouvir sobre o seu noivado. Havia aceitado noivar com Doyoung apenas para agradar os pais e cumprir com seu papel de herdeiro. Ao dar um passo para trás para fazer uma reverência a um ancião, esbarrou em Hendery e Yukhei e sentiu sua visão ficar turva e sua cabeça doer. Ao perder o equilíbrio, sentiu os joelhos baterem com força no chão e curvou-se ao solo com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos fechados. Sentiu algumas mãos tocarem seu corpo e ouviu vozes abafadas, mas sua mente estava focada nas várias imagens desconexas que via. Ao perceber que eram visões, sentiu-se mais calmo e focou-se nas imagens.

Viu Jisung chorando; Hendery com uma espada ensanguentada; Yukhei brigando com Doyoung; Doyoung chorando. As imagens apareceram rapidamente e tudo ficou escuro por um breve momento até que uma nova imagem apareceu. Viu alguém se aproximando da caverna que seus pais haviam mostrado para si e Jaehyun quando crianças e entrar seguindo algo que não conseguia decifrar. Viu um corpo deitado de bruços abraçando a barriga e escutou uma respiração pesada antes de ver o rapaz virar a cabeça em sua direção. Ao reconhecer a pessoa, as imagens desapareceram.

Taeyong abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o piso. Sua respiração estava pesada e tampou as orelhas, incomodado com as vozes altas. Ouviu Lu Han mandar todos ficarem quietos e logo o salão foi tomado pelo silêncio. Apenas sua respiração era audível. Ao recompor-se, levantou o corpo e deparou-se com seus pais e familiares agachados em sua volta, preocupados. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, e a ergueu ao sentir em seu queixo a madeira que Lu Han usava para ajudá-lo a se locomover.

— Não sinta vergonha, alteza.

Taeyong o olhou admirado e surpreso por ele saber como se sentia.

— O que houve? — Baekhyun perguntou preocupado.

— Ah, não sei direito. Eu esbarrei no Hendery e Yukhei e, quando percebi, apareceram imagens na minha cabeça. — respondeu baixo, ciente de que nem todos sabiam de sua habilidade.

— Você está bem agora? — Lu Han perguntou.

— Sim.

Lu Han deu as costas e começou a caminhar para fora do salão, mas parou de frente a Yukhei e o deu um breve sorriso antes de continuar o trajeto.

Yukhei sentiu um calafrio com a presença daquele senhor que ele não conhecia e olhou para o amigo ao seu lado.

— Quem é ele?

— Lu Han.

— O vidente que você me contou?

— Sim, mas ele perdeu a habilidade quando... — aproximou-se do ouvido do amigo e continuou baixinho — o Taeyong nasceu.

Yukhei demorou um pouco para compreender e olhou assustado para o amigo e o viu fazer um sinal de silêncio. Entendeu que não deveria contar aquele segredo para ninguém. Chacoalhou o corpo com o novo calafrio que sentiu e ouviu um risinho do amigo.

Dentro de alguns minutos, todos voltaram para onde haviam parado suas conversas. Taeyong sentou-se à sua mesa e ficou pensando nas imagens que havia visto, tentando entendê-las. Doyoung aproximou-se e pediu permissão para sentar-se ao lado do alfa. Ao ter permissão, sentou-se no assento de Jaehyun.

— Você está bem?

Taeyong suspirou.

— Estou melhor.

— Você sempre fica assim quando tem visão?

— Não. É a primeira vez que eu tenho visão acordado. Sempre tive nos meus sonhos, mas acordado foi a primeira vez.

— O que você viu? — ao ver o alfa olhar para si, abaixou a cabeça. — Se quiser me contar, é claro.

Taeyong levou a mão para o cabelo do Kim, vendo-o fechar os olhos, e arrumou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

— Eu vi você chorando.

Doyoung abriu os olhos e o encarou.

— Eu nunca choro.

Taeyong abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu sei. — juntou-se na mentira de Doyoung. Já havia visto o rapaz chorar escondido algumas vezes.

— O que aconteceu para eu chorar?

— Eu não sei ao certo.

— Taeyong! — Hendery chamou alto. — Estava querendo nos matar de susto?

Hendery aproximou-se do primo e, assim que Doyoung levantou-se e retirou-se, sentou-se no lugar dele e apoiou-se na mesa. Não reparou no silêncio que tomou o salão, mas escutou a voz de Yukhei pedindo desculpas e um estalo alto. Ao ver Taeyong levantar-se apressado, percebeu que algo havia acontecido.

Yukhei estava distraído em uma conversa com Jungwoo e, ao se virar para verificar o que Jaemin queria lhe dizer, bateu o braço no peito de Doyoung e derramou no traje verde a bebida que havia em seu copo. Ao tentar se desculpar, sentiu um tapa no rosto e olhou assustado para o beta. Doyoung o olhava com ódio.

— Do, foi sem querer. — Jungwoo tentou amenizar.

— Cale a boca!

Quando Taeyong aproximou-se, Doyoung apontou para o estranho.

— Mande prendê-lo!

— O que houve?

— Esse empregado estragou o traje do meu pai!

— Yukhei não é um empregado! — Hendery alertou ao se aproximar. Ao ver que Yukhei fechava as mãos com força, segurou um dos pulsos do amigo. — Fique calmo. — disse baixo em seu ouvido.

Taeyong respirou fundo, segurou os ombros do Kim e disse calmo:

— Eu não posso mandar prender o Yukhei por causa do traje.

— Não é um traje qualquer!

Minseok aproximou-se do pequeno grupo e desferiu um tapa na face do filho e segurou firme seu rosto, forçando-o olhar para si.

— É apenas um traje! Nunca mais mande o seu irmão calar a boca e peça desculpas a este rapaz!

Doyoung encarou o pai e desejou que ele entendesse o que sentia. Após um suspiro, soltou a mão de seu rosto e retirou-se do salão.

Taeyong deu um passo em direção da saída, mas foi impedido por Minseok de ir atrás de Doyoung. Ao ver Yukhei de cabeça baixa, assentiu para o tio e coçou a nuca.

— Você está bem? Ele te machucou?

— Eu estou bem, alteza.

— Vem, vamos nos sentar. — Hendery chamou o amigo e o guiou para a mesa de sua família.

Baekhyun aproximou-se e verificou o rosto de Yukhei. Deu um suspiro aliviado ao ver que o garoto não havia sido machucado.

— Daqui a pouco a vermelhidão passa. Você está bem?

— Eu estou bem, majestade. Não precisam se preocupar.

Baekhyun deu outro suspiro e começou a arrumar os cabelos de Yukhei.

— Calmo igual ao pai. Pensou na minha proposta?

Ao ver Hendery olhar interessado para o amigo, Baekhyun entendeu que ele sabia da conversa que tiveram e deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu não posso aceitar.

— Por causa do tapa?

— Não. Vivemos em mundos completamente diferentes e sei que nunca daria certo.

— Mas...

— Desculpe, majestade, mas já tomei a minha decisão.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e assentiu.

— Está bem. Fingiremos que essa conversa nunca aconteceu.

Doyoung secou as lágrimas ao escutar passos se aproximando de onde estava. Olhou para trás e levantou-se ao ver que era Yifan, e permaneceu cabisbaixo após reverenciá-lo.

— Majestade. — disse quando o alfa parou perto de si. — Desculpe-me pela confusão.

— Não se preocupe, Doyoung. Já faz algum tempo que está aqui, vim te chamar para o banquete.

— A paisagem daqui é bonita.

— Quando eu era mais novo, também gostava de vir ao deque para refletir.

— Os meus problemas não são nada comparados aos que você teve e estou aqui cho... refletindo.

— Não há nada de errado em refletir e ainda bem que você não teve os mesmos problemas que eu. Doyoung, você tem que aprender a controlar sua raiva. Descubra o que te deixa irritado e a controle antes que ela te domine. — ofereceu a mão ao garoto. — Vamos?

— Minhas roupas...

— Não se preocupe. Seu pai deixou um traje separado para você trocar.

Doyoung abaixou a cabeça e aceitou a mão do monarca. Acompanhou Yifan até seu quarto e trocou de roupa antes de acompanhá-lo para o salão. Sentou-se à mesa de sua família e permaneceu calado durante todo o banquete comemorativo. Ao olhar para o outro lado do corredor, viu o alfa desconhecido sentado com os Byun e sorrindo livremente para o que conversavam. Doyoung não percebeu que passou um longo tempo olhando para o alfa, nem que a conversa havia cessado e que Yifan anunciava o noivado. Quando voltou a prestar atenção ao que acontecia, olhou assustado ao monarca que o chamava.

— Perdão, majestade. O que disse?

— Seguindo os desejos do seu falecido pai, você aceita se casar com o meu primogênito Wu Taeyong?

Doyoung respirou fundo e levantou-se para fazer uma reverência respeitosa.

— Eu aceito.

Yifan assentiu e virou-se para o filho.

— Meu filho, você aceita casar com o príncipe Kim Doyoung?

Taeyong levou alguns segundos para se levantar e reverenciar ao pai, pois pensava nas visões que havia tido.

— Sim. Aceito.

Os convidados expressaram suas aprovações pelo noivado com gritos de alegria. Yifan propôs um brinde e mandou que os empregados servissem mais bebidas aos convidados e que buscassem a sobremesa.

Baekhyun observou Jaehyun provocar Taeyong sobre o noivado e este rir. Em seguida, observou brevemente Yukhei que sorria forçado quando Hendery falava consigo. Ao olhar para Doyoung, encontrou-o quieto em seu lugar.

— Está tudo bem? — Yifan perguntou-lhe, preocupado.

Baekhyun olhou para o marido e sorriu-lhe.

— Não é nada.

**XXX**

Quando o pequeno grupo de caçadores encontrou uma clareia onde poderiam passar a noite e o líder deu a ordem de pararem e armarem o acampamento, Li Yongqin sentou-se encostado a uma árvore e apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Estava cansado de andar e sentia os primeiros indícios de que seu cio estava próximo. Permaneceu na posição até ouvir seu apelido ser chamado pelo líder.

— Ten, você está bem?

Yongqin levantou a cabeça e a apoiou nos joelhos ao olhar para Johnny.

— Cansado.

Johnny farejou o ar, suspeitando que algo estivesse errado, e logo percebeu que o cheiro de Yongqin estava um pouco mais forte. Era uma diferença mínima, mas que o líder era capaz de notar.

— Vou mandar que montem a nossa barraca primeiro. O lugar parece ser bom para acamparmos por alguns dias e nos protegermos de uma possível chuva. — agachou-se na frente do garoto e o deu um beijo na testa. — Vamos esperar o seu cio passar antes de continuar a viagem.

Yongqin voltou a colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos e ouviu os passos do líder se distanciarem. Após alguns segundos, ouviu Johnny ordenar que montassem um acampamento reforçado para passarem alguns dias, montarem a barraca dele primeiro e alertar sobre o cio. Ao ouvir o anúncio, Yongqin resmungou baixinho, pois odiava o período de cio. Os alfas do grupo ficavam doidos para serem sua companhia e apenas não disputavam entre si porque sabiam que era Johnny quem passava o cio com o único ômega do pequeno grupo.

Chenle aproximou-se e agachou-se na frente de Yongqin para verificar se ele estava bem. Nessas horas, o rapaz agradecia por ser um beta e ser o curandeiro do grupo.

— Que sintoma está sentindo?

— Apenas cansaço. Vou ficar bem. Andamos bastante e preciso descansar.

— Quando começar a sentir-se alterado, me avise para que eu possa preparar o chá.

Yongqin limitou-se a respondê-lo com um "hum".

Assim que Chenle retirou-se, Yongqin levantou-se e pegou seu arco antes de entrar na floresta. Ao andar alguns metros, escolheu uma árvore e a usou de alvo. Gostava de praticar para se acalmar e pensar. Quando o sol estava se pondo, ouviu passos atrás de si e pelo cheiro reconheceu quem seria. Logo sentiu sua cintura ser rodeada pelos braços de Johnny e não pôde evitar rir da tentativa do líder de assustá-lo.

— Não sei como consegue ser um bom caçador, faz tanto barulho.

Johnny riu nasalado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto.

— Vim te buscar. Já está tarde.

Yongqin olhou para a copa das árvores e somente então percebeu que já fazia bastante tempo que estava treinando. Desanimado, jogou a cabeça para trás e bufou. Após alguns segundos, sentiu as mãos de Johnny invadirem sua calça e começarem a massagear seu pênis.

— Johnny...

— Hum?

— Alguém pode ver.

— Eles estão ocupados com o acampamento e preparando o jantar. E sabem que vim atrás de você.

Yongqin sentiu o alfa dar indícios de que queria empurrá-lo e, atendendo ao desejo dele, caminhou até a árvore que havia usado como alvo e apoiou-se nela.

Na hora do jantar, Yongqin ficou concentrado em seus pensamentos enquanto comia sua refeição no círculo que o grupo fazia todas as noites. Ele tinha um plano de fuga e queria colocá-lo em prática naquela noite para ter mais tempo de se distanciar do grupo e procurar um esconderijo antes que seu cio começasse. Para sua sorte, Chenle era descuidado com suas coisas e havia conseguido pegar os itens que precisava para preparar um chá que faria Johnny dormir a noite toda. Após cuidar do alfa, apenas precisava se distanciar do grupo sem chamar atenção e fugir sem parar até seu cio começar.

Quando raspou a colher no prato, percebeu pelo barulho e pelo vazio que havia terminado sua refeição. Ao ser questionado se queria mais, negou e largou os itens no chão. Levantou-se, pegou uma panela, colocou água suficiente para duas porções de chá e a colocou no fogo. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, observou que os alfas haviam ido para suas barracas. Chenle, do outro lado da fogueira, observava as chamas crepitarem.

Assim que a água ferveu, Yongqin pegou a panela, duas canecas e foi para a barraca que dividia com Johnny. Lá dentro, viu o alfa deitado lendo um pergaminho com a ajuda da claridade de uma vela. Yongqin ajoelhou-se de costas para ele em um canto onde suas coisas estavam empilhadas e, depois de alguns minutos, aproximou-se com os dois copos cheios de chá e colocou o copo com a solução sonífera ao lado dele. Para sua sorte, Johnny gostava de beber chá antes de dormir e confiava em si ao ponto de não questionar o que dava para ele ingerir.

— O que está lendo? — questionou ao sentar-se sobre a cintura dele.

Johnny apoiou a cabeça na mão e sorriu enquanto observava o garoto beber o chá em cima de si. Admirava a beleza de Yongqin e pensava na sorte que havia tido quando decidiu salvá-los anos antes. Respirou fundo e largou o pergaminho ao seu lado.

— Não perca seu tempo com isso. — foi a resposta que Yongqin ouviu.

Yongqin sentiu-se chateado e, para que o alfa não percebesse seu olhar, bebeu outro gole do chá para tampar seu rosto. No fundo, Yongqin queria saber o que Johnny gostava de ler, queria ler tanta coisas, mas não era capaz disso porque não sabia ler e Johnny recusava a ensiná-lo.

Ao terminarem de beber o chá, deitaram para dormir. Yongqin apagou a chama da vela para que sua visão se acostumasse com o escuro e dentro de alguns minutos começou a escutar a respiração pesada de Johnny. Esperou um pouco antes de colocar seu plano em ação para certificar-se de que o alfa realmente não acordaria. Pegou a pequena caixa com seus pertences, seu arco e flechas, e saiu em silêncio da barraca.

Ouviu o barulho dos outros integrantes do grupo dormindo e caminhou em silêncio, tomando cuidado para não pisar em algum galho. Demorou um pouco para que percebesse a presença de Chenle perto da fogueira apagada, sentado no mesmo local que havia o deixado ao levar o chá para Johnny. Estranhou do beta ainda estar acordado e o encarou, calado, esperando que ele alertasse aos alfas sobre sua fuga. Sentiu seu corpo gelar ao pensar no castigo que Johnny poderia lhe dar. A última pessoa que havia tentado fugir foi morta durante a perseguição.

— Johnny irá ficar muito bravo quando descobrir que você fugiu. — Chenle disse baixo, mas audível ao ômega.

— Por que não o chama?

Chenle deu um risinho e balançou a cabeça, descrente.

— Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda não confia em ninguém. Não vou te entregar.

— Por quê?

— Porque tenho vontade de fazer a mesma coisa que você, mas sou covarde.

— Venha comigo.

— Viver nesse grupo não é o paraíso, mas é o que me mantém vivo. — ouviram um dos alfas fazer barulho na barraca. Chenle percebeu o nervosismo de Yongqin. — Vá, antes que alguém acorde. Não pare de correr até encontrar um local seguro e distante. Tente esconder o seu cheiro. Lembre-se que ele é raro e torna fácil de te reconhecer. E esteja ciente de que o Johnny irá te rastrear até encontrá-lo.


	3. Caminhos cruzados - parte 1

Taeyong percebeu que Doyoung passou os três dias seguintes à festa fechado no quarto, recusando-se a conversar e fazendo as refeições no cômodo. No quarto dia, ficou surpreso de o ver aparecer na arena de treino durante a tarde e o convidou para treinar consigo.

Após pouco mais de uma hora de treino, sentaram-se lado a lado no chão e o Kim deitou-se. Quando suas respirações estavam mais calmas, Doyoung viu o alfa olhar para si.

— O que foi?

— Estive pensando.

— Em quê?

— Bem... Eu sou um alfa, você é um beta, e somos homens...

— E?

— Um reino precisa de herdeiros.

Doyoung arregalou os olhos, envergonhado.

— Ah... — pigarreou — Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Nesse caso, o primeiro sobrinho seria herdeiro? Ou nossos irmãos?

— Bem, como não podemos ter filhos, no reino Wu será o Jaehyun o herdeiro depois de mim e, se ele tiver filhos, serão eles depois dele. Se ele não tiver filhos, será a Huan Ji.

— Não pensa em... arranjar um segundo esposo ou uma segunda esposa que possa te dar herdeiros?

— O quê? Doyoung, você sabe que não gosto dessa ideia! — disse revoltado.

— Desculpe. — depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, questionou: — O que pensa em fazer com os reinos quando se tornar rei?

— Do que está falando?

Doyoung suspirou e sentou-se.

— O reino Wu é maior e tem mais poder do que o meu reino. Você pode querer juntar os dois reinos e querer que eu venha morar aqui.

— Não. Temos que fazer algo que seja bom para os dois reinos e para nós. Doyoung, não pense que eu serei um líder tirano. Quero ser que nem o meu pai, que pensa no coletivo e trabalha em equipe.

Doyoung abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Desculpe por pensar coisas erradas.

Taeyong suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos do Kim, sorrindo com carinho.

— Não se preocupe. Do, vamos trabalhar em equipe e vamos prosperar juntos.

Doyoung o olhou nos olhos. Conhecia Taeyong muito bem para saber que suas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas não seus sentimos por si.

— Tae, por que aceitou em casar comigo?

Taeyong ficou surpreso e levou alguns segundos para conseguir formular algo para dizer, mas foi impedido pelos primos.

— Eu já te falei, Jaemin, você não vai conseguir pegar aquele pássaro!

Jaemin imitou o irmão com graça, fazendo Jaehyun segurar a vontade de rir.

— Eu não vou saber se eu não tentar.

— Você já tentou e já fracassou. Deixe o bicho em paz.

— Eu só preciso persistir.

— E o que você vai fazer caso conseguir pegar o pássaro?

— Eu... Argh! Não enche!

Doyoung levantou-se antes do grupo chegar onde estavam e anunciou ao Wu que iria se preparar para o jantar, e retirou-se.

— Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? — Jaehyun perguntou ao irmão.

Taeyong suspirou e apoiou-se nas mãos atrás do corpo.

— Não. Só estávamos conversando. — observou o grupo e estranhou a ausência de Yukhei. — Cadê o Lucas?

— Ele não ficou com a gente hoje. — Hendery explicou. — Disse que tinha algo para fazer e ficou com o seu pai, Baekhyun.

— Hum. O que estão fazendo aqui? Vão treinar?

— Papai mandou que viéssemos te chamar. Ele disse que não é para você treinar até tarde porque precisa conversar com você.

Taeyong respirou fundo e espreguiçou-se ao se levantar.

— Tem alguma ideia do que ele quer conversar comigo?

— Nenhuma.

— Esperem aqui. Vou guardar as coisas e vou com vocês.

Yukhei passou a tarde com Baekhyun para tentarem tirar a mancha que a bebida tinha deixado no traje de festas de Doyoung. Os empregados não haviam conseguido limpá-lo, mas os conhecimentos de Baekhyun somados às memórias que Yukhei tinha do irmão lavando as roupas ajudaram-nos a tirar a mancha do traje. Ao ser questionado pelo monarca sobre o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo, Yukhei respondeu que era para amenizar a raiva que Doyoung havia sentido por si por ter estragado a roupa do antigo monarca Kim, além de ser uma oportunidade para pedir desculpas.

Yukhei caminhou distraído até o aposento de Doyoung com o traje dobrado nos braços e parou em frente da porta. Antes de bater, pensou no que falaria e quais poderiam ser as reações do príncipe ao vê-lo.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Yukhei olhou assustado para o corredor oposto de onde viera e viu o príncipe Kim se aproximando. Recuou dois passos e o reverenciou.

— Alteza, eu vim trazer o seu traje e...

— Eu mandei que jogassem fora.

— Eu sei, mas achei que eu pudesse recuperá-lo para você. Sei que ele era de seu pai.

— Irei avisar aos monarcas que você roubou o meu traje do lixo. — deu as costas ao rapaz.

— Alteza, espere. Não é nada disso! O rei Baekhyun permitiu que eu recuperasse o traje para você e me ajudou a tirar a mancha.

Doyoung parou, respirou fundo e virou-se para o alfa.

— Por que perdeu seu tempo tentando recuperar o traje?

— Porque eu sei como é a dor de perder um membro da família. Sei como cada objeto da pessoa é importante para quem ainda está vivo. Apesar de você ter ficado bravo comigo naquela hora, eu soube que era por causa de ter perdido um objeto de seu pai.

Doyoung ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e respirou fundo.

— Quem você perdeu da sua família?

— Minha mãe.

— Você tem lembranças dela?

— Sim. Faz alguns anos que ela faleceu.

— Eu não tenho lembranças do meu pai. Quando eu ando pelo jardim do palácio Kim, sinto como se tivesse alguém comigo. Meu pai, Minseok, diz que isso pode ser uma lembrança de quando eu era bebê porque meu pai gostava de caminhar pelo jardim comigo e com o Jungwoo toda manhã. — ao perceber que estava falando muito com o rapaz que lhe era estranho, respirou fundo e esticou um braço na direção dele. — Dê-me o traje. — Confuso, Yukhei entregou o traje e o observou analisá-lo. — Hum. Nem parece que esteve manchado. — pigarreou. — Obrigado por recuperá-lo. Qual é o seu nome?

— Meu nome é Park Yukhei.

— De que reino você é?

— Sou do reino Byun. Sou amigo dos príncipes Byun.

Doyoung o observou da cabeça aos pés e deduziu que o rapaz seria alguém de classe alta para ser amigo dos Byun e ser bem tratado pelos Wu. O que ele não sabia era que estava errado e que a roupa que Yukhei vestia era emprestada de Hendery.

— Infelizmente, o nosso primeiro contato não foi amistoso. Peço desculpas pela minha reação daquela noite e agradeço pelo esforço em recuperar o meu traje.

Yukhei sorriu e o reverenciou.

— Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Doyoung assentiu com a cabeça e entrou em seu quarto. Ao fechar a porta, sentou-se na cama e abraçou o traje de festas que um dia pertencera ao seu pai. Estava feliz por tê-lo novamente.

Yukhei suspirou e coçou a nuca ao se distanciar da porta do quarto do príncipe. A reação do Kim havia sido melhor do que imaginara. Ao encontrar Baekhyun no jardim, contou-lhe sobre o breve encontro com o príncipe Kim.

— Você parece bem feliz, Yukhei.

— Sim. Pelo menos agora não sinto mais aquela sensação de culpa.

— Você é um bom garoto. — aproximou-se de Yukhei e apertou-lhe as bochechas, deixando-o confuso. — Diga ao seu pai que estou orgulhoso do filho alfa que ele tem.

— Obrigado, majestade.

Hendery viu a cena ao se aproximar para chamar o amigo e correu até o tio, abraçando-o.

— Não caia nas graças do Lucas, tio!

Enquanto Baekhyun ria, Yukhei ficou envergonhado.

— Por que não? Eu deveria cair nas suas graças?

— O quê? — distanciou-se surpreso e envergonhado. — Tio!

Baekhyun gargalhou ao ver o sobrinho vermelho de vergonha e o amigo quase do mesmo jeito.

— Eu deveria ficar preocupado de ver dois alfas vermelhos de vergonha com você, Baekkie?

Baekhyun olhou surpreso para trás e sorriu ao ver o marido. Abraçou-o assim que ele se aproximou. Os dois jovens o reverenciaram.

— Eu estava brincando com eles.

Yifan o deu um beijo na cabeça e olhou para os garotos.

— Cuidado para não caírem nas graças do Baek. — viu os garotos ficarem mais envergonhados ao perceberem que Yifan havia escutado uma parte da conversa. — Jaehyun chamou o Taeyong?

— Sim, tio.

— O que o Yixing e o Minseok queriam falar com você? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Sobre levarmos o Doyoung para a reunião no reino Byun.

— Vocês vão para o meu reino? — Hendery perguntou surpreso e alegre.

— Ah, sim. É ano de fazermos reunião.

Hendery não se aguentou de alegria e abraçou Yifan. Os monarcas e Yukhei ficaram surpresos. Baekhyun sorriu divertido, deu uma cutucada nas costas do marido e fez sinal para que retribuísse o abraço. Yifan pigarreou e, devagar, fechou os braços em volta dos ombros do sobrinho e deu tapinhas.

— Faz tempo que vocês não vão para lá. Vem, Lucas, vamos contar para o pessoal.

Hendery correu na frente. Yukhei reverenciou aos monarcas antes de seguir o amigo.

Vendo que o marido ainda estava surpreso com o abraço que recebera, Baekhyun passou os braços em volta de seu corpo e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. — Qual abraço você prefere? O do Hendery ou o meu?

Yifan deu um riso nasalado e abraçou Baekhyun.

— O seu.

Taeyong saiu de seu quarto após banhar-se e ficou assustado ao ver Doyoung, furioso, atravessar o pátio da ala dos quartos. Assustou-se ao ouvir um suspiro ao seu lado e viu Jungwoo e Renjun parados perto de si.

— Desculpe se o assustamos. — Jungwoo disse calmo.

— O que houve para o Doyoung estar bravo?

— Ele não quer ir para o reino Byun.

— Reino Byun? Por que ele iria para lá?

— Porque os reis irão se reunir e os nossos pais querem que ele vá para se acostumar com as reuniões.

Taeyong pensou um pouco e lembrou-se que aquele era um ano em que os reis se reuniriam para discutirem sobre possíveis problemas dos reinos. As reuniões ocorriam a cada cinco anos quando não acontecia algo que obrigasse uma nova reunião e duravam pouco tempo, não mais do que três dias.

— Depois eu converso com o Do.

— Não dê atenção para essas raivas do meu irmão. Vai acabar ficando louco se ficar se importando com ele toda vez que fica bravo.

Taeyong deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta e observou Jungwoo continuar o trajeto que estavam fazendo. Quando Renjun passou em sua frente, bagunçou seus cabelos, fazendo o primo rir e correr para alcançar o meio-irmão que o esperava. Percebendo que não havia mais ninguém por perto, Taeyong caminhou para o salão de leitura, onde sabia que Yifan o esperava. Ficou surpreso ao ver Baekhyun também o esperando e fechou a porta antes de se aproximar dos pais.

— Fiquei sabendo que iremos para o reino Byun. É verdade?

Yifan fez sinal para que o filho se sentasse.

— É verdade, mas você não vai.

Taeyong o encarou ao sentar-se.

— Por quê?

— Lembra que eu disse que iria pensar em algo para corrigir a sua falta de atenção?

— Sim.

— Eu tenho uma missão para você. Eu preciso que você entregue um pagamento para os irmãos Tai no reino Sun. Já foi enviada uma carta avisando sobre a sua ida. Quando estiver lá, você deverá ajudá-los com o que precisarem e depois voltará para casa.

— E no que isso irá ajudar na minha falta de atenção?

Yifan sorriu.

— Você saberá no momento certo.

— Quando devo ir?

— Depois de amanhã, cedo. Amanhã você deverá descansar e aproveitar o dia com os seus primos.

— Alguém irá comigo para o reino Sun?

— Não. Você irá sozinho. — Taeyong ficou surpreso, mas concordou com a cabeça. — Filho, não quero que pense que estou sendo ruim com você.

— Tudo bem, pai. Eu sei que está fazendo isso para o meu bem.

Yifan deu um sorriso satisfeito e fez sinal de que o filho poderia se retirar. Quando Taeyong saiu, Baekhyun suspirou.

— Não acha que está exagerando?

— Não se preocupe, meu amor. Ele vai ficar bem.

No dia seguinte, Taeyong seguiu as ordens do pai. Não treinou e aproveitou o dia para descansar e ficar na companhia dos primos. No final da tarde, juntaram-se para jogar Jiànzi no pátio principal e, como estavam em número ímpar, decidiram que o primeiro que derrubasse a peteca ficaria marcando os pontos dos dois times que seriam selecionados.

Como não tinha prática no jogo, que tinha como regra não derrubar a peteca no chão e não poder usar as mãos, Yukhei foi o primeiro a derrubar a peteca e ficou responsável por marcar os pontos dos times. Enquanto recebia uma folha, pincel e tinta de Baekhyun, os times foram formados. Jaemin era o líder do primeiro grupo e selecionou Kun, Jaehyun, Hendery e Renjun para seu time. O outro grupo era liderado por Doyoung que selecionou Taeyong, Hui Ying, Chun-ja e Jungwoo.

Quando o jogo de fato começou, Baekhyun sentou-se ao lado de Yukhei na escada que acessava o salão principal. Inicialmente, o garoto ficou um pouco assustado com a informalidade do monarca, mas logo se lembrou que Baekhyun era uma caixa de surpresas, como seu pai havia o alertado.

— Ah... Fazia tempo que eu não os via se divertindo tanto. Taeyong adora ficar com os primos, mas sempre está treinando e acaba não tendo tempo de se divertir com eles.

— Por que ele treina tanto?

— Ele quer se tornar um bom rei e não quer decepcionar o Yifan, mas acaba se esquecendo que, para ser um bom rei, apenas treinar não adianta.

— Por que não falam isso para ele?

Baekhyun deu um riso baixo.

— Já falamos, mas ele não sabe o que fazer.

Yukhei pensou um pouco e percebeu que ele também não sabia o que Taeyong deveria fazer para ser um bom rei.

— O que ele deveria fazer?

— Tae é gentil, habilidoso e cuidadoso, mas se esquece que um reino não se constrói com espadas, mas com trabalho conjunto entre o rei e o povo.

— Taeyong não sai do palácio? — viu Baekhyun negar com a cabeça. — Ele é bem diferente do Hendery nisso.

— Hendery sai bastante?

— Todo dia ele está na aldeia. O rei Sehun fica bravo com ele por causa disso.

— E ele tem algum motivo para sair? — viu o garoto sorrir divertido e ficou curioso. — O que é? Qual é o motivo do Hendery sair tanto?

— Ele vai ficar bravo se eu contar.

— Prometo que não contarei para ninguém. — ofereceu o dedo mínimo como sinal de que não contaria o segredo.

Yukhei suspirou ao ver o dedo e aceitou contar.

— O motivo de ele sair é o meu irmão. Hendery é apaixonado pelo Jisung.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— E o seu irmão gosta dele?

Yukhei fez uma careta.

— Não. Jisung morre de medo dele.

— O quê? Mas o Hendery não faz mal para ninguém. Aconteceu alguma coisa para ele ter medo?

— Bem... meu irmão o conheceu em um momento ruim. Hendery estava próximo do cio, estava estressado e estava brigando com um cara que tinha tentado roubar uma barraca de cerâmicas perto da nossa casa. Jisung tinha ido ao mercado e estava passando pelo local quando tudo aconteceu. Quando o Hendery foi bater no cara, acabou batendo o cotovelo com força no meu irmão e o derrubou. Por estar estressado, ele acabou gritando com o Jisung antes mesmo de vê-lo caído. Eu estava na porta de casa e vi que foi um acidente, mas o Jisung ficou traumatizado. Desde então, ele foge quando o Hendery se aproxima dele.

— Hendery não tentou se desculpar?

— Tentou, mas o Jisung fugiu. Hendery se desculpou comigo e com o meu pai, e foi aí que ficamos amigos.

— Então já faz um tempo que isso aconteceu.

— Sim. Foi pouco depois da última vez que vocês visitaram o reino Byun.

Doyoung aproximou-se, sentou-se ao lado de Yukhei e apontou para a folha.

— Ei! Você tem que marcar!

Yukhei o olhou surpreso e confuso.

— O quê?

— Você tem que marcar um ponto para o time do Jaemin! — Doyoung resmungou e Yukhei olhou confuso para a folha. — Argh! Deixa que eu faço! — Doyoung pegou o pincel da mão do alfa e o molhou na tinta antes de o levar ao papel e anotar um ponto para Jaemin. — Como deixei a peteca cair, é um ponto. Se alguém usar a mão, são dois pontos. Entendeu?

— Sim.

Baekhyun sorriu divertido ao ver a surpresa de Yukhei e saiu de perto para deixá-los sozinhos.

No pátio, todos haviam visto a confusão de Yukhei, e Hendery segurava a vontade de rir. Taeyong havia percebido o sorriso do pai para os dois e percebeu que Hendery queria rir. O príncipe Wu ficou observando Doyoung explicando o jogo para Yukhei enquanto pensava no que havia visto e assustou-se quando foi empurrado por Hui Ying. A viu usar o cotovelo para mandar a peteca para o outro time e a deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Nunca jogou Jiànzi? — Doyoung questionou a Yukhei.

— Hendery me ensinou o básico, mas não sou bom. Não tenho bom reflexo e boa agilidade que nem vocês.

Doyoung deu um sorriso divertido.

— Treine mais e ficará bom. Quem sabe você consegue entrar para um time.

— Ei! Você foi o primeiro a sair dos times! Você não é tão bom quanto pensa.

— O quê? Se não fosse aquela pedra no meu caminho, eu não teria deslizado e deixado a peteca cair!

— Pedra? Eu não vi pedra nenhuma!

— Tinha uma pedra! — apontou para qualquer lugar do chão e levou uma mão ao peito ao dizer: — Eu juro!

— Argh! Está bem! Irei fingir que acredito.

Doyoung riu à vontade e foi acompanhado pelo alfa.

— O que gosta de jogar?

— Acho que não tenha nada que eu saiba jogar.

— Como assim?

— Não tenho tempo para jogos, alteza.

— Conhece Gong-gi?

— Conheço. Já vi algumas pessoas jogarem, mas não sei jogar.

— Tio Baek é muito bom. Pede para ele te ensinar.

— Irei voltar para o reino Byun amanhã. Acredito que não dará tempo.

Doyoung percebeu que havia se esquecido daquele detalhe e concordou com a cabeça.

— Ah, verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. — Observaram Kun sair do jogo e sentar-se um pouco distante. — Anote um ponto para o meu time. — apontou orgulhoso para a folha.

Yukhei balançou a cabeça sorrindo e anotou o ponto para o time do Kim.

— Vejo você depois. — Doyoung disse para Yukhei ao se levantar ao final do jogo.

Yukhei assentiu e, assim que Doyoung e Taeyong se distanciaram, sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado por Hendery.

— Se deu bem com o Doyoung?

— Apenas conversamos um pouco.

— Ainda está apaixonado por ele?

Yukhei arregalou os olhos e virou-se para tampar a boca de Hendery.

— Está maluco? Falando isso alto desse jeito! E não estou! Acha que eu seria louco? — ouviu um resmungo. — O que disse?

Hendery revirou os olhos e tirou a mão da boca.

— E por que está agindo desse jeito?

Yukhei o viu apontar para o chão e viu as coisas caídas. Fez uma careta ao ver a tinta derramada e deu um tapa no ombro do amigo.

— Você me deixa louco, Hendery!

Yukhei levantou-se para procurar algo para limpar a tinta do chão. Hendery ficou sentado enquanto pensava e levantou-se para seguir o amigo ao mesmo tempo em que o irmão aproximou-se para comemorar a vitória.

— Onde posso conseguir água e um esfregão para limpar a tinta do chão? — Yukhei questionava a Baekhyun quando Hendery se aproximou.

— Lucas! Eu te ajudo a conquistar o Doyoung e você me ajuda a conquistar o seu irmão. O que acha? É uma troca equivalente!

Yukhei virou-se irritado e o deu um tapa no peito.

— Está maluco? Pare de falar essas coisas alto! E esqueça esse assunto!

Hendery ficou assustado e observou o amigo se distanciar.

— O que deu nele?

Baekhyun suspirou desanimado.

— Hendery, é melhor você parar com isso. Sei que quer ajudar o seu amigo, mas vai acabar colocando ele em problemas e gerando uma grande confusão.

— Tio, você pode ajudar. Não tem como cancelar o casamento?

— Querido, eu ofereci ajuda antes do noivado ser confirmado, mas ele não aceitou. Foi uma decisão dele e devemos respeitá-la.

— Mas o Lucas ficou apaixonado pelo Doyoung e sabemos que o Taeyong não ama o... — ao perceber que havia falado mais do que deveria, suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. — Desculpe.

— Eu sei que o meu filho não ama o Doyoung, mas ambos aceitaram o casório.

— Tio, por que ele está fazendo isso?

— Eu não sei. Mas como foi uma decisão dele, devemos respeitar.

— Desculpe, tio. Eu tinha ficado feliz pelo Lucas ter encontrado alguém que tenha chamado a atenção dele. Ele é tão focado no trabalho, sempre nega pedidos de namoro e, quando sai para descansar, vai para o palácio me visitar. É uma pena que ele tenha se interessado na pessoa errada.

— Sim, é uma pena.

— Sobre o que estão falando? — Taeyong questionou ao se aproximar e entregou um pratinho com pitayas cortadas para o pai. — Papai pediu para te dar.

— Obrigado, querido. Nós estávamos conversando sobre o jogo. Fazia tempo que você não se divertia, não é? Deveria treinar menos.

Taeyong deu um sorriso compreensivo.

— Não deveria se preocupar tanto comigo, pai.

Baekhyun suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro do filho.

— Comam e vão tomar banho. Estão todos fedidos. E descansem para o jantar.

Durante o jantar, quando estava quase terminando de comer, Yifan ficou preocupado por Baekhyun ainda não ter tocado na comida. Em silêncio, tocou sua cabeça na do marido e esperou por uma reação, um resmungo, para questionar o que tanto o incomodava.

— Por que não está comendo? Está doente? Está grávido?

Baekhyun sobressaltou-se com a última pergunta e respirou fundo ao ver que o salão havia ficado em silêncio e que todos olhavam para eles.

— Eu não estou grávido, nem doente.

Baekhyun pôde jurar que havia escutado um resmungo do marido ao saber que não teriam outra criança. De canto do olho, viu Yixing e Sehun tentando não rir. Ao ver Doyoung levantar-se com o prato de comida e começar a se aproximar da mesa de Hendery, o monarca começou a comer o jantar.

Hendery e Yukhei ficaram surpresos com a aproximação do Kim e o Byun ficou encarando o primo sem dizer nada.

— Posso sentar aqui?

— Sua mesa está ali — Hendery apontou para uma mesa vazia e, em seguida, para a mesa de Taeyong. — e seu noivo daquele lado.

Doyoung o olhou irritado, sentou-se sem permissão e ouviu um resmungo do Byun. O príncipe Kim ficou surpreso ao ver Yukhei organizar as tigelas da mesa de modo que ele tivesse espaço para colocar seu prato de comida em cima do móvel e ficou curioso com a habilidade de organização do rapaz.

— Com o que você trabalha?

Yukhei paralisou por um instante, olhando para as tigelas. Hendery percebeu que aquela era uma chance de aproximar os dois e sabia que Doyoung nunca aceitaria ficar amigo de Yukhei se soubesse que ele é filho de um dono de taberna e que trabalha na taberna.

— Ele está treinando para ser meu conselheiro.

Na mesa de trás, Jaemin afogou-se com o chá ao ouvir o irmão. Ele não sabia o motivo daquela informação falsa, mas sabia que o irmão estava exagerando.

— Ah, entendo. — Doyoung respondeu calmo e pensativo, sem perceber os beliscões que Hendery e Yukhei se davam na perna. — Isso explica essa organização.

— Yukhei sabe ser muito organizado. — Hendery anunciou orgulhoso. No fundo, ele sabia que Yukhei queria matá-lo por ter mentido. — Por que quis sentar aqui?

Doyoung o encarou por um instante em busca de uma provocação, mas nada encontrou.

— Estava chato, lá.

Hendery soltou um "hum" e, após alguns instantes de silêncio, pegou seu prato e foi sentar-se com Jaemin. Ao sentar-se ao lado do irmão, viu Yukhei olhando para trás e fez sinal para que ele desse atenção a Doyoung.

Yukhei virou-se para frente e pigarreou.

— Então... está tudo bem?

Doyoung o encarou brevemente.

— Sim. Só quis a companhia de alguém diferente.

— Ah...

— Faz tempo que é amigo do Hendery?

— Alguns anos.

— Então deve saber muitas histórias dele.

— Histórias? — repetiu, confuso.

— É. Histórias engraçadas e vergonhosas.

Yukhei deu um risinho.

— Sei. — ao ver que o príncipe gostaria de ouvir, começou baixinho: — Teve uma vez que fomos à floresta e ele rasgou a calça quando se abaixou para pegar a bolsa. Para o azar dele, tinha uma moça colhendo frutinhas e o viu bem na hora do estrago. Ela ficou assustada achando que ele estava mostrando a bu — parou de falar ao perceber que iria dizer "bunda" para o príncipe. — bem... as partes baixas para ela. Foi um sufoco para acalmar a mulher e fazer com que percebesse que ele era o herdeiro do rei.

— Ela não o reconheceu?

— Ele estava com roupas comuns e todo sujo por ter ido caçar. A sorte dele foi ela ter me reconhecido e me escutado.

Doyoung ficou em silêncio enquanto tentava imaginar a cena e deu um risinho. Da mesa de trás, Hendery se remoia querendo saber o que Yukhei havia dito para conseguir fazer Doyoung rir.

Ao término do jantar, todos saíram do salão surpresos com o bom humor de Doyoung que, até aquele momento, ouvia atentamente o que quer que Yukhei o contava. A conversa, infelizmente, precisou ser encerrada ao perceberem que todos estavam saindo. Doyoung agradeceu ao alfa por tê-lo divertido e foi para seu quarto.

Taeyong observou Doyoung levantar-se e imaginou que ele iria falar consigo, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo caminhar para fora do salão sem notar sua presença. Olhou para Yukhei e este, ao perceber que estava sendo observado, reverenciou-o e retirou-se rapidamente. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, caminhou em silêncio até a cabana de Lu Han e encontrou o ancião bebendo chá do lado de fora. Sentou-se ao seu lado ao vê-lo fazer sinal para si e suspirou.

— O que te aflige, alteza?

Taeyong o encarou por um momento e serviu-se de chá.

— Eu estou com uma sensação, mas não sei dizer o que é. — ficou em silêncio e esperou que Lu Han falasse algo, mas ele permaneceu quieto. — Sinto que errei ao aceitar em casar com o Doyoung, principalmente depois que tive aquelas visões no meu aniversário.

— O que você viu?

— Hum. Jisung chorando, Hendery com uma espada ensanguentada, Yukhei brigando com Doyoung e o Doyoung chorando. Além disso, vi aquele garoto que sempre vejo nos meus sonhos. Ele parecia estar com dor.

— Que tipo de dor?

— Bem, ele abraçava a própria barriga, como se estivesse... — ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. — no cio! Ele é um ômega! O que um ômega estaria fazendo sozinho em uma floresta?

— Fugindo, talvez.

— Fugindo? Do quê? Se ele está fugindo, está com problemas e... — apoiou a testa na mão e respirou fundo. — O que eu estou fazendo? Não posso me distrair com isso, tenho uma missão para cumprir. Depois que eu cumprir minha missão, irei tentar descobrir quem é o rapaz... Se eu encontrá-lo. — suspirou. — Eu só não entendo o motivo de eu ter visões com ele e disso me fazer sentir que fiz uma escolha errada ao aceitar em casar com o Doyoung.

— Por que aceitou em casar com ele?

— Porque era algo que o rei Junmyeon desejava e que irá ajudar os reinos a permanecerem amigos. Também é algo que meu pai Yifan deseja.

— Baekhyun não deseja?

— Eu não sei. Papai é mais liberal.

— E o que você deseja?

Taeyong o encarou por um momento e suspirou.

— Eu não sei. O casamento será algo bom para os reinos e o Doyoung é legal. Somos amigos e nos respeitamos, mas... eu não sei. O que eu devo fazer? Você era vidente antes de mim, deve saber o que devo fazer.

Lu Han levava a xícara de chá até a boca e parou parar dar um pequeno sorriso.

— Você deve fazer o que achar que deve fazer.

Taeyong fez uma careta desanimada e suspirou.

— Acho melhor eu ir dormir para descansar para amanhã.

Taeyong levantou-se e deixou sua xícara onde estava sentado.

— Qual é a missão que seu pai te deu?

— Tenho que levar um pagamento para os irmãos Tai e ajudá-los com o que precisarem. — Taeyong observou o ancião bebericar o chá e dispensá-lo com a mão. O príncipe ficaria surpreso se fosse outra pessoa o dispensado daquele modo, mas como era Lu Han, reverenciou-o. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, alteza.

Lu Han esperou até não ouvir mais os passos do príncipe e entrou na cabana para dormir.

Taeyong caminhou em silêncio e distraído pelos corredores do palácio. Não percebeu quando Hendery havia falado com ele ou quando Jaemin passou com uma rede de pesca e sido impedido por Hui Ying de ir caçar a ave. Parou de frente ao quarto de Doyoung ao ouvir uma risada infantil e, estranhando, bateu na porta e a abriu ao ter permissão. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver o príncipe brincando com sua irmãzinha. Wu Huan Ji gargalhava toda vez que o príncipe a jogava para cima ou rodopiava com ela para que imaginasse que estivesse voando.

Taeyong ficou parado na porta, apenas observando, até ouvir Baekhyun atrás de si chamando a criança. Deu um abraço de boa noite no pai e o observou levar sua irmã para dormir. Sua atenção voltou-se para Doyoung ao senti-lo apoiar-se em seu ombro.

— Pelo menos alguém gosta de mim.

Taeyong girou os olhos e o encarou.

— Todo mundo gosta de você.

— Fala isso para o Hendery.

— Ele só implica com você. Mas se você fosse menos estressado, facilitaria as coisas.

— Eu não sou estressado! — ao perceber que o alfa não parava de encará-lo, acrescentou: — Talvez um pouco. Por que está aqui?

— Eu estava indo dormir e estranhei de ouvir risadas aqui. Você está bem? Vi que foi para a mesa do Hendery durante o jantar.

Doyoung parou de apoiar-se no noivo, aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se.

— Eu queria conversar com alguém diferente e que não me julgasse como estressado. — olhou para o Wu e o viu rir baixinho antes de sentar-se ao seu lado após fechar a porta. — Aquele amigo do Hendery é legal. Já conversou com ele?

— Sim. — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Todo mundo já conversou com ele.

— Ele limpou o meu traje de festas e me devolveu. Sabia que ele não tem mãe?

— Sim, sabia. Fico feliz que tenha se dado bem com ele. Yukhei é legal.

— Pena que é amigo do Hendery.

Taeyong riu.

— Vocês dois se merecem.

— Ei! Eu não sou irritante! — deu um leve soco no ombro do Wu e suspirou. — Pena que você não vai poder ir ao reino Byun.

— Eu posso ir para lá depois.

— Quanto tempo irá ficar no reino Sun?

— Não sei. Como o tempo e as estradas estão bons, devo levar uns três dias para ir de cavalo e com pouco descanso, mas não sei por quanto tempo os Tai irão me segurar lá. Espero que em uma semana eu consiga voltar para casa.

— Mesmo assim irá chegar após a reunião. Eu posso te esperar lá.

— Não precisa. Vá para casa descansar. Eu mando uma carta para você quando eu chegar.

— Vá com cuidado. Não se esgote, nem ao cavalo, só para chegar logo.

Taeyong deu um sorriso carinhoso.

— Está bem. Boa noite, Do.

— Boa noite, Tae.

Na manhã seguinte, após o desjejum, as caravanas se preparavam para partirem. Baekhyun não viajaria para o reino Byun porque queria esperar pelo retorno de Taeyong, o que garantiu a permissão de Jaehyun acompanhar Yifan na viagem.

— Posso ir com o tio? — Renjun questionou aos pais, ignorando o olhar de Doyoung ao lado de Minseok.

Minseok e Yixing se encararam brevemente.

— Não quer ir para casa primeiro e depois ir com a gente? — Minseok perguntou.

Renjun fez uma careta. Adorava a companhia de Jaehyun e queria ir com ele, pois sabia que seria divertido, mas não queria magoar os pais.

— Por mim, pode ir. — Yixing respondeu ao notar que o filho não queria magoá-los.

Renjun olhou alegre para Yixing e com expectativas para Minseok, que suspirou e concordou.

— Pode ir, mas siga à risca as ordens do Yifan. Está bem?

Renjun concordou freneticamente com a cabeça e abraçou os pais antes de correr até Jaehyun para contar a novidade.

Doyoung respirou fundo diante da agitação do irmão. Yixing virou-se para ele e, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz não gostava muito de si, questionou:

— Quer ir com eles?

Doyoung o encarou sério, respondeu "não" e saiu de perto. Yixing suspirou, de desânimo e alívio, com a reação do garoto.

— Achei que seria pior.

Minseok deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou o braço do marido para confortá-lo.

Taeyong observava toda a agitação ao lado dos pais, queria ir para o reino Byun com os primos, pois sabia que não faltaria diversão, e suspirou desanimado. Baekhyun percebeu o desânimo do filho e abraçou seus ombros enquanto dizia que poderiam ir ao reino Byun quando ele retornasse da missão. Taeyong deu um sorriso ao pai para confortá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Sehun aproximou-se do irmão e abriu os braços para receber um abraço.

— Estamos indo. Vejo vocês daqui alguns dias. — olhou para o sobrinho. — Tome cuidado na sua missão e volte inteiro. Não quero receber uma carta do Baek chorando porque o filho se machucou.

Taeyong deu um risinho e reverenciou o tio.

— Tomarei cuidado. Tenham uma boa viagem.

Sehun assentiu e olhou carinhoso para o irmão.

— Se cuida, Baek. Diga para a Huan Ji que o tio favorito dela irá voltar mais vezes.

Assim que terminou de dizer, Sehun foi empurrado para o lado por Jongdae para ter a atenção de Baekhyun.

— O tio favorito sou eu. — afirmou Jongdae. O alfa mostrou a língua para Sehun e sorriu para Baekhyun. — Se eu pudesse, ficaria mais tempo. Se cuida, Baek.

Taeyong observou o tio abraçar seu pai e pensou no quanto achava legal a relação dos três irmãos. Também achava engraçado o fato de seu pai ser tratado com tanto carinho e cuidado pelos irmãos, como se fosse o mais novo deles, mesmo esse título sendo de Jongdae.

Hendery esperou que todos se despedissem de Baekhyun para aproximar-se com Yukhei. Reverenciou ao tio e abraçou Taeyong com força.

— Se eu pudesse, iria te acompanhar na sua missão, mas o tio Yifan arrancaria a minha cabeça. Então, toma cuidado, viu? Preste atenção nas coisas e não se deixe distrair.

— Sim, senhor! — Taeyong disse sério e com a mesma postura que respondia as ordens de seu mestre. Após alguns segundos, começou a rir. — Tenham uma boa viagem e não fique provocando o Doyoung quando ele estiver no seu reino.

Hendery fez uma careta enquanto coçava a nuca.

— Isso, eu não posso prometer. Estou brincando. Prometo que tentarei não provocar ele.

Yukhei não demorou em sua despedida. Agradeceu a estadia e confirmou a Baekhyun que mandaria suas lembranças ao pai e que o entregaria o presente que recebera.

Quando as carruagens partiram, Taeyong respirou fundo, sendo imitado pelo pai, e esperou um momento para anunciar que também deveria partir. Baekhyun o observou com um sorriso desanimado e arrumou os cabelos que caiam no rosto do filho.

— Tome cuidado, Tae. Não quero que se machuque.

Taeyong retribuiu o carinho com um sorriso carinhoso e beijou a mão do pai.

— Eu vou ficar bem, papai.

Baekhyun abraçou o filho e apenas o soltou ao perceber que Lu Han se aproximava acompanhado de Hui Ying. O ancião carregava o saco com o pagamento e a garota puxava o cavalo e carregava o saco com os mantimentos que Taeyong precisaria durante os próximos dias.

— Majestade. Alteza. — Lu Han os cumprimentou. Hui Ying os reverenciou. — É melhor o Taeyong ir agora para viajar mais tempo durante o dia. Este é o dinheiro que deve ser entregue aos Tai. — Lu Han entregou o saco para Taeyong. — E Yifan, pessoalmente, arrumou esse saco de mantimentos.

Hui Ying entregou a bolsa para o príncipe e permaneceu segurando a guia do cavalo. A garota fez sinal para Taeyong, questionando se queria que ela o seguisse, mas o príncipe negou com a cabeça e agradeceu pela preocupação.

Taeyong virou-se para o pai e sorriu-lhe.

— Está na hora de eu ir também. Prometo que tomarei cuidado e que estarei de volta em poucos dias.

Baekhyun suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Tome cuidado. — passou a mão pelo rosto do filho e o deu um beijo na testa.

Taeyong retribuiu o beijo e despediu-se antes amarrar os sacos no cavalo e montar no animal. Deixou que o animal caminhasse até o portão do palácio e olhou para trás para acenar ao pai. Ao virar-se para frente, incitou o animal a correr.


End file.
